


Overwhelmed

by FlipCarson



Category: British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Civilization is overwhelming after spending weeks on the dark and noiseless roads.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this interview
> 
> https://t.co/7koVy4vEBF

The crowd was loud. Too loud. The torches that lined the walls were suddenly too bright. Everything was just _too much_ after spending silent night after silent night on the road with the soundless Witcher. 

"Lord Julian?" His lovely companion peered up at him in wide-eyed concern. "Are you alright?"

"I ..." The blood hammered in his ears, drowning out his thoughts. He looked around deperately, trying to find a means for escape. "I have to go. Please excuse me, m'lady."

He rushed through the crowd to a nearby door and quickly shut it behind him. He leaned against it, sinking to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs. He took a deep breath and raised his head, letting it thump against the wall. 

On the other side of the room, he spotted a piano. _It's no lute, but it will do._

The immediate sense of peace engulfed him as he let his fingers float across the keys. He let his mind wander as he reveled in the soft tones. He gradually worked his way up to louder and more energetic songs until they matched the intensity of the crowd outside. 

Feeling a little better, he rose and made to go face the party and found himself face to face with the Witcher. 

"Fuck! Geralt. Nearly gave me a heart attack." He clutched at his chest. "Wait a minute. How long have you- "

"Nevermind that, bard." He started gruffly, but then reconsidered. "The Queen is requesting you. Have you fixed what ails you?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay now. Thanks."

"Hnn."


End file.
